


The Void Is Full

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Multi, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Rey has something which with to occupy her nights now.
Relationships: Rey/All the Jedi Force Ghosts Inside Her
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Void Is Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Rey squirmed. Even with the supposed ghostliness, and therefore intangibility, of her companions, she felt stuffed. Full, stretched out and trapped by the limbs which had long lost their material existence. She wondered, dazed, if that lack was an advantage: the ghosts were not bound by the limits of their bodies, the sheer clumsiness of even a Jedi’s physical movements compared to the sweeping grace of the Force on her skin, sliding inside her, sucking. 

The desert opened around her, as it had every night in her childhood. For the first time, it was alive, the air warm and close.


End file.
